In Time
by Iamaturkey
Summary: James Afton was an innocent child, raised by animatronics, and destined for greatness. Well, until the night his father was killed, first creation destroyed, and he was sent away to foster care. Now, he is back, but will the animatronics believe it is really him? If they even do, will they still trust him after all that has happened in his absence? Rated M for a reason, no lemons.
1. You can Grow Up

_Chapter 1: In Time, you can Grow Up_

James Afton always liked mechanics, which is why he worked at the robotics engineering company named Roboneer, until he was blamed for an incident that got him fired. But James does not like mechanical things that are hunting him down, wanting his blood for a crime his father committed. After all, he never payed his father much mind, and always loved the animatronics. It would seem after 16 years, they have mostly forgotten the 10 year old boy they loved to play with at night...

James' age: 7

William Afton was doing the usual, and like always, never watching after James. Luckily for the 7 year old, Mr. Afton was working night shift, and the animatronics can look after him. Mr. Afton's daughter had long died, and since he already lost his wife, the animatronics were the only adults around to watch after James.

"Now now James, just because you have seen Micheal playing video games where he shoots people, doesn't mean you should do that in real life, even if it is just pretend and your making hand shapes. And also, you wouldn't wanna hurt Uncle Foxy now, would you?" Chica said, taking up her usual motherly role, by getting on to James, who was waiting outside the Cove to "shoot" Foxy with his hand.

"No Aunt Chica, it is just that I am bored, and nobody will play with me!" James whined out, wanting something fun to do, but not having anyone to do it with.

"Hmm... Well I have to go bake some pizza crust for the baker to use tomorrow, wanna help out? It can be fun! I might even let you make another cupcake, after all, your father told me you have gotten much better, and I would like to see that!" Chica said, wanting to amuse James, and also wanting to see him live up to she knows he can be...

James' age: 9

James had just turned 9, and already thanks to Foxy, James already knew his way around a motherboard, engine, and especially an animatronic. One time, James hacked Bonnie, who he nicknamed BonBon, to only be able to say 'Hello, my name is BonBon, and I am a very useful animatronic here at Freddy Fazbear's! You can tell me to go do things, and I will do it, no matter what it is! Just give me a command!', which got him in trouble with Freddy for tampering with Bonnie, but only after Freddy had laughed for a couple hours...

James' age: 10

"Foxy? Hello? You in there?" Young James said, wanting to learn more about Foxy's circuitry, always being curious about the way Foxy is sentient, and sapeint.

"Of course I am here James! Just come on in, luckily for you I got some free time!" Foxy said, relaxing in a smooth cusioned leather chair, designed specifically for him to charge him while he sits in it. After James walks in, Foxy asked "So James, what is it you need?"

"I wanna learn some more about how animatronics work! Please teach me more! And I wanna learn your original code, I wanna see if I can figure out how it gives you a personality and how it changes itself to... to..." James said, getting stuck trying to explain what he wanted to learn.

"Adapt?"

"Yeah, how it changes itself to adapt!" James said excitedly, already learning something new, and getting excited for what he was gonna learn.

Foxy sighed "James, Henry didn't keep the original code backed up as far as we know, and I have taught you enough about coding. Instead, why don't we test your skills? Point out my main parts." Foxy proceeded to open up the front of his torso, shivered at the feeling, and let James do his thing.

"There is your engine and pump, your main support that allows you to use your back like an actual backbone, there are your pistons for leaning forwards and backwards, and there is your battery containment, holding a Lithium-Ion battery the size of a car battery!" James said, getting everything right.

Foxy chuckled and closed up his chest "Well James, would you be excited to know their is an entire system of me you havn't even looked at yet? Granted your not to be allowed to truly know about it for atleast 6 more years, but hey, something to look forwards to!"

James had started pouting "Why though! It would probably be fun!" James complained to Foxy, for the rest of the night...

James was 10, and things were going great. Up until his father got arrested, and then shot by dirty cops. James was moved to foster care, living the next 9 years hundreds of miles from his hometown. After James turn 19, he moved back, and started working at the local car dealership. When he learned that Freddy FazBear's was back up, with a new owner, he knew he had to check it out, even though it took him 7 more years to do...


	2. You can be Forgotten

Chapter 2: In Time you can be Forgotten

James' age: Current(26)

James pulled into the parking lot, and noticed it was almost empty. _Why is barely anyone here? Hmm, once I get a promotion, and I have a position with more free time, I will have to find a way to get the amount of customers up._ James had thought, before he had approached the doors and entered. James was met with a freshly cleaned stage, but no animatronics. Some people were scattered across the restraunt at the time, and Pirate Cove was opening back up, but had a sign that said 'Lunch break for the safety operators' in front of the curtain. James looked around, and noticed someone matching the discription of the owner. "Hello, sir? Are you the owner of Freddy FazBear's Pizza?"

The man turned around "Why yes I am, who is asking?" He had this look about him that made him look like he was supporting the weight of the whole world on his shoulders.

"My name is James, James Afton. I am the previous owner's only remaining child. I am sure you have heard of me." James said slightly nervous because of his father's current lasting reputation.

"Oh! Your James! I have heard such great things about you, and while I know your father was a... bad... person, I heard how great of a kid you were, and I hope your still that way! The name is Micheal Schmidt, but you can call me Mike, and as I you guessed, I run Freddy Fazbear's!" Mike shook James's hand for a bit, and asked him "James, will you please come into my office?"

James entered Mike's well furnished office, and sat down infront of the desk. "So, why did you bring me in here?"

"Well you see, I know the animatronics are sentient, even sapient. And accourding to all of them, you know too. And you also apparently know your way around an animatronic completely! And I assume you came here to apply for the night shift, correct?" Mike asked, completely unaware of the original reason.

James thought to himself for a second before nodding "Yeah, I am. I also want to see some old friends again." James said, smiling softly.

Mike sighed "Well, then be careful. They don't trust anyone except me anymore, not even the people I trust. They will think your a fake, that your not who you say you are, James. They will even attack you if they think your a threat. But enough of that, here is the contract saying you work for me. And if you read it, it has no fine print and is just a single page saying we are not to be held responsible for the actions of the animatronics, as they are programmed to detect threats, and will only attack and restrain if a threat occurs. And you can drop out of this job at any time."

James smiled "I have confidence they will believe me, and I have ways to prove it." He said before he signed it and handed it over.

"We'll see about that. Anyway, see you tonight. And if you need anything, just ask, I am always just a phone call away." Mike said, before filing away the paperwork.

Later

James walked in at 11:40, and went to the back office, setting up his stuff. He had brought 2 tool boxes, with a lot of tools, just so he could finish calibrating a motor while he was there. Suddenly the clock chimed 12:00, and he had a surprise phone call. When he answered, Mike was talking to him "Just making sure you got there all right. I told the animatronics the new security guard is a nice surprise and that once they trust you they will be very happy. They didn't believe me, thanks to William. He betrayed them, James. Anyway, that is all, so call me when it hits 6:00. Oh, and don't get attacked."

"Okay, thank you Mike. Bye." James hung up the phone, and then he heard some tapping sounds, from the left hallway. As soon as he checked it, he slammed on the light only to see Foxy dart into the office.

"WHO BE YE TO INTRUDE IN MY LAND!" Foxy yelled at James, unaware who it truly was

James just smiled softly and said. "Foxy, don't you remember me? It's James."

Foxy narrowed his eyes. "That is not possible, James is dead."

"And why do you say that I am dead?" James asked, now confused.

Foxy's eyes narrowed further, before he began to ready his hook. "Because some dirty cops put a bullet in his chest so he wouldn't be able to claim witness to them murdering his father after he surrendered."

"Wait, so my d-dad surrended? H-He was m-murdered by dirty c-cops?" James said, voice cracking.

Foxy's eyes went back to normal and he lowered his hook to his side, his face showing none of the love or even any of the emotions0 James grew up knowing. "Yes, but James would know that, because he saw it happen. But then he also got shot, right in the chest. He is dead, and you are an impostor. Don't come back tomorrow, boy." Foxy said, before turning out of the office, and walking back to the cove.

James, at the time still coming to realization that his father was murdered in cold blood, yelled out "No, wait Foxy!"  
Foxy stopped, and said "If your truly James, then Fredbear will prove it." He then walked away, not even turning around to say what he said, while James thought on what he said.

Suddenly, Bonnie entered the room, growling lowly. "Foxy, what are you doing? Letting the night guard go?"

James began to shake, wondering if he was gonna die "B-Bonnie, please, y-you have to b-believe me. Its me, J-James!"

"James? JAMES?! You come into my home, and then when confronted by me, you claim to be the innocent kid I watched bleed out 16 years ago?!" Bonnie yelled, obviously inraged by James' claim.  
 _What happened to them to make them have such trust issues?! For that matter, what did they even see that night?!_ James thought, as he got up from the chair and began to slowly creep over to the other door, away from Bonnie.

"You know what? Maybe, just maybe, if you said you were a childhood friend of James, that he told you about us, I would've believed you. But to think you could get away with a lie such as being him yourself? Ha! You must have a deathwish." Bonnie said, as his voice suddenly took a dark tone at the last sentence.

"Bonnie, please, don't do something you will regret." James whimpered, obviously loosing the last bit of hope the animatronics will believe him.

"Oh, but I won't regret it!" Bonnie said before charging at James, making James jump to the side and hit a button, causing a door to slam down behind Bonnie, locking him out.

"You may be able to keep me out for now, but what about when the power runs out?" Bonnie snickered "Then HE comes out"

"Wh-Who is he?" James asked, already beginning to shake some.  
"Oh, you know. The star of this place." Bonnie said, trying to rattle James.  
"Wait, Fr-Freddy?" James asked, scared to see the big bear if they all doubt him, as he knew that if even Foxy and Bonnie doubted him, he would never get the grouchy bear to believe him.  
Bonnie only nodded in response, delighted in seeing the new guard suffer and sweat a little. "See you on the other side~" Bonnie said with a crazed sneer, before walking off.  
James got back in the chair, and seeing that it was 4 AM and seeing his power was still and 98%, decided to close the other door too, and when it gets closer to 6, if he is almost out of power, he can open one up. _Why, WHY did it have to be this way? What did they SEE?! I don't remember getting shot... Wait... Did... They shoot Jameson?! Is that why they thought I am dead?!_ thought James, as he remembered the animatronic friend he built, that looked just like him, that the others didn't know about yet, as that was the night he was gonna show the crew his young animatronic creation, as glitchy as it was.

 _Omake: In Time you can Relive_

James age: 7

Foxy noticed James and Chica out of the side of his eyepatch, seeing James pouting and hearing him talk about being bored, thinking that he should go help Chica keep him company, so he decided to go see if Mr. Afton knows of anything that might help out, as he is still his father, so he started sprinting down the hallway as fast as he can, before poking his head into the office room. "Mr. Afton? May I ask you a quick question about James?"

Mr. Afton chuckled, before turning and facing Foxy in his swivel chair. "First of all Foxy, you darn fox, I told you to stop calling me Mr. Afton! Call me William, as I am your friend, not your father! Just because I created your endoskeleton doesn't mean I am your surperior. Now, ask away."

"Do you know of anything James may be taking an interest in?" Foxy said quickly, William barely able to understand what he asked.

"Hmm, he is taking an interest in pirates... Talk with him about yourself, tell him some of the true pirate facts, not the stereotypes." William said, not actually knowing if James likes pirates or not, but knowing James would like talking to Foxy even still, considering how much he hangs out with Foxy.

Chica grabbed a couple tablespoons of yeast and put it in the bowl. "And now you add the water James, to make sure the yeast survives." James followed her directions and added the hot water to the yeast. "Then, you add the flour, and the mixture from before." James almost just dumped a lot of flour in, but Chica managed to stop him. "No James, you have to measure it out, like this." Chica gently took a measuring cup and put the flour in, before adding the mixture and putting it in the mixer.

"Argh, me matey! Captian Foxy needs his little Cabin Boy!" Foxy said before laughing a bit. "James, come here, I wanna spend some time with my favorite little boy!" Foxy said, crouching down with his arms wide and smiling gently

James ran over and hugged Foxy "Uncle Foxy!"

Foxy chuckled, and picked up James "So James, what are you doing in here with Chica?" Foxy asked, curious as to what Chica was making, and to why she was letting James help.

"Chica is teaching me how to make dough for a pizza!" James said, smiling like crazy, making Foxy chuckle.

"You know James, your the most innocent little child I know. I hope that never gets ruined. I also hope that you become an officer of my ship!" Foxy said, chuckling during the last part. "After all, while people say pirates are terrible, they are truly mercenaries, and can even be hired by governments sometimes! So pirates can be the good guys too, James. After all, I know your a good guy!" Foxy enthusiastically said, while tickling James a little bit.

James giggled before booping Foxy's nose, it squeaking to the surprise of the two animatronics, but only serving to make James giggle more.

Foxy breathed slowly and put James down. "Go back to helping Chica, James. I need to go do something." Foxy said, leaving the room, and as soon as he was out and the doors closed he screetched " _ **FREDDY!**_ "

Omake: In Time you can be Untrusted

James' age: 9

James was off playing somewhere with Chica and Bonnie when Freddy approached James. "You do know HE is gonna get caught soon, right? And when he does, we will have to let HIM go" Freddy said to Foxy solemly.  
"I know he turned on us Freddy, but why does the little lad have to leave also?" Foxy said, upset by what he knew would happen eventually. "Its not like he did anything wrong... It was all him, all his father!"  
"Yeah, but you know how the law works. Plus, there is an old saying." Freddy said, hiding his emotions, even though inside he felt like he was getting stabbed over and over again, and that each wound was being forcibly burned closed, all because of what he knew he had to do, and all because he didn't trust him anymore "The apple doesn't fall far from the tre-ee" Freddy said, his voice wavering just slightly on 'tree', but not enough for Foxy to notice in his sorrow.  
"How could you say that about him? His father is the bad one, and heis still just a kid!" Foxy said, angry about how Freddy was giving up on James, of how he was letting seeds of mistrust sprout.  
" _ **Because,**_ _**I HAVE to do WHATEVER IT TAKES to protect this pizzaria and the CHILDREN! Even if it includes giving up on the little kid!**_ " Freddy said, his voice box slightly screechy and he finally starts crying slightly. " _ **Foxy, we BOTH know I LOVE that kid to DEACTIVATION, but if there is even a CHANCE of him being a bad person, I have to do this for the SAKE of the pizzaria and all of you!**_ "

Foxy had realized that Freddy was trying to hide his emotions until just then, and then hugged Freddy tightly. "I am so sorry for doubting you, for doubting family." Foxy was crying too, now.  
"It's alright Foxy. I just hope I am wrong about little James." Freddy said, sad that he soon had to see the little rascal go, hoping to see him again.  
Omake: In Time you can be Taken

James' age: 10

"Foxy?! What is happening? Where are they taking Dad? Foxy? Foxy? FOXY! HELP! FOXY, SAVE ME! WHERE ARE YOU?! FOXXYYYY!" James screamed the last part, right after they put his dad on the ground and one picked him up and was putting James into a police cruiser before driving away, and even while they left the pizzaria, and were miles away, James still yelled and screamed for Foxy to come save him, until he had yelled and screamed the whole 3 hour drive to the police station.  
Foxy stood in the cove facing away from the curtains, hearing screaming and crying, and only stood there, head hung. Suddenly, right as the door to the police cruiser closed, two gunshots rang out, and as Foxy looked out of the cove, he saw William on the floor, a bullet through his head, and he saw what he thought was James, fall to the ground, bullet through his heart. Foxy immediately froze, unable to move, as his pump stopped pumping, and his processor stopped processing. Foxy could see them clean up the body of the dead boy, before taking him away, leaving the body of William in a way that made him look like he was about to shoot a cop. After the cops left, the doors closed, and silence reigned in the pizzaria lobby, was Foxy finally able to move again, as his pump continued on after his system rebooted.


	3. You Can Return

Chapter 3: In Time you can Return

James walked in the front door, and was going to the office when he noticed Freddy missing. Knowing nobody trusts him yet, he began to get a bit afraid. He ran down the East Hallway, hoping Freddy wasn't hiding in the kitchen. When he turned the corner to his office, his blood ran cold, and the door slammed shut behind him. There was Freddy, in his office chair. Shaking, James ran over to the West Door, only to have it slam closed in his face. "Fr-Freddy, pl-please, don't h-hurt me..." James said, his body shaking, before Freddy stood up.

"I am not here to hurt you, but I don't want any lies either. I know James isn't dead, as I saw circuitry in the child that got shot that night, along with me being the only one to see you get brought out the back door. Now, if your truly James, prove it."

James slowly walked up to Freddy, and booped his nose. "Sorry, I know you hate it when that happens. I just needed a tad bit of stress relief?" James said, hoping Freddy would recognize the line, as Bonnie would do it to Freddy many times, with that exact same line, until Freddy rigged his nose while he was in sleep mode so it would beep too, which caused Bonnie to stop.

Freddy's face had that look that every one has when they are terribly annoyed, making James almost whimper for a second. "That is not proof, as much as it is annoying. How about instead you tell me what happened, hmm?" Freddy said, recognizing the line, but wanting to hear actual facts.

James apologized quickly, before telling Freddy "Well you see, I built a human animatronic that looks just like me, his name was Jameson. He was very glitchy, but meant to be a little friend of mine. I was gonna show you guys that night, as he was still my first creation, before it all happened. I was brought out to a police cruiser, and they shot him and my dad the same time the car doors closed. I think they were trying to cover up my survival, but I can't imagine why. Maybe to keep you guys from trying to come 'rescue' me. Anyway, for the next 6 years of my life, I went from home to home to home, going through 11 different hateful families, 2 orphanages, and then for the last 2 years to a loving, actually caring family. When I turned 18, I moved off to LA for a bit, but the next year, I saw an ad saying "The original Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has been reopened, with even the very same animatronics!", so I figured I should come check it out, before I forgot. 7 years later, I see the old newspaper in a drawer of mine, and decided to move back here, to my old home even. It was still owned by the city, so I bought it back. I then came here, met Mike, and started my first night. That enough for you to realize the truth?"

Freddy got the smallest hint of recognition, before looking James in the eye. "Tell you what, if you 'survive' the next 3 nights, and make it to your sixth night without anyone getting to you, then you can stay, and I will also believe your actually James, as long as you don't just do it the normal way. I wanna see that you have done things with more ingenuity than just opening and closing doors. I wanna see you be smart, and then I will truly know it is you. Oh, and have fun the rest of the night, the others won't be moving, so I want you to do your actual night guard job, okay?" Freddy said, as he stood up, opened both doors, and walked out the East Hallway.

James went back to his desk and sat down, checking the cameras and watching the entrances, before suddenly the power went out. James, worried that someone would notice and try to break in, went to the main lobby and sat down in one of the chairs. Suddenly, he noticed something moving in the dark, but the rest of the crew was still on stage, and Foxy still behind his curtain. Grabbing his taser gun, he began to walk over to the movement he saw, but suddenly, he collapsed, but Freddy caught him.

"So, it really is you James?" Freddy said, knowing exactly what just happened.

* * *

Void

James opened his eyes, but all he looked around, unable to see anyone or anything in sight, except a neutral black. Suddenly, he heard a voice ring out from all sides.  
 _"So you've returned, young one"_ The voice said _"I knew you would, after all, why not return to your last bit of family? Anyway, I have a gift for you."_

James, nervous at the unknown, shouted out into the void "Who are you?! Where are you?! What gift?" Exasperated, James stomped his foot at the end.  
Suddenly, from the murky blackness, he saw gold begin to form, and in a swirl of golden strands, he saw an animatronic form, its eyes just a darkness though, almost if to consume his soul. He could even recognize this animatronic, this form of a spirit. "Fredbear... But, how? Why? Are you even actually Fredbear?!"

 _"Yes, yes, it is me. Do you not recognize my voice, young one? I guess it has been what... 20 years now? Yes, you were 6 when I last saw you... Wow, how you have grow into such a responsible young man. I guess I should probably do some explaining, shouldn't I?"_ Fredbear chuckled, getting a little laugh from James' reaction. _"So, I guess it would be easier to show you, wouldn't it?"_ Upon him saying this, a wall of a memory formed in the murky blackness to James' right, which he looked at, before he saw back at the old Pizzeria.

20 Years ago, James age: 6

"Eighteen, Nineteen, Twenty! Ready or not, hear I come!" Fredbear said, looking around, trying to find the hiding James, who gave himself away by giggling. "Found you!" she said, before chuckling. "Your turn to count, little one."

James pouted, before putting his chest to the wall and closing his eyes. "One, Two, Three, Fo-"

"James!" Fredbear interuptted "How about you go hide?" Fredbear whispered, voice thick with a nervous edge. "Go little one, go!" She urged, before James darted off into the depths of the original location.

Suddenly cops ran in, and one grabbed Fredbear, before taking her away as evidence. She was brought and used in court, before her endoskeleton was taken out, smashed, and the suit burned in an incenerator, but she lived on, and went back to the Pizzaria to protect it, only to see it abandoned. She searched and searched, and found the new location, before talking to rest of the crew. She has been there ever since.

End Memory

James stared at Fredbear in disbelief. "You were destroyed? Why?"

 _"They saw me as a dangerous being. After the bite of 87, when you were still 4, and then the stuffing of children by your father, since they were all put in me, they had to destroy me. I lived on though, and now am protecting the Pizzaria. Sadly, I was too late to see the night they took you away, but now I am gonna help protect you. Our minds and souls are in sinc, and I am now bonded to you, so you can't die, but you can still be injured really badly. Oh, and you won't have to worry about the others, I told them if you are alive and ever return, I will let them know."_ She explained, trying to calm James down. _"Also, you won't have to do the night thing anymore, but you should. Mike did it, apparently, when your not about to 'die' it is really fun. And don't worry, your not gonna get hurt if they catch you, they will probably just stuff you in a fully empty suit and tie you to a table the rest of the night, as they would get quite a few laughs out of that. And so would I. Now, it is time for you to wake up, little one."_

* * *

Reality

James gasped awake, sweat beading down his face. "Where is she? Where is she?!" James exclaimed, looking for Fredbear, before he got a big bear paw on his chest pushing him back onto the table.

"Calm down, James, calm down! Your safe! And by she, do you mean Fredbear?" Freddy asked, trying to sooth James.

"Yes, where is she?! I just saw her!" James managed to say, worried for Fredbear.

"She is everywhere in this place James, and she is okay, she is safe too." Freddy chuckled out, before ruffling up James' hair. "Silly little kid. Now, since I know it is you, me and you need to have a little talk." Freddy said, before locking the door to the infirmary. "So, James, how much have you changed? Because I doubt your still the same innocent little boy."

"Freddy," James sighed out "If you went from home to home for 6 years straight, being beaten by your parents, stabbed by one, and another tried to shoot you, would 2 years be enough to fix that? What about 8 more? Would 10 years be long enough to solve the issues and trustlessness? I doubt it. That is your answer."

Freddy just listened in shock, before straightening up. "I am sorry James, but I will have to keep a close eye on you. If I think you have changed for the worse, leave, no arguments or trying to force me to let you stay, just promise me you will quit. You will be allowed to come visit if it happens, so you have that going for you, but promise me, James."

"I promise" James said, voice cracking slightly.

"Then your not gonna have to leave." Freddy said, with a small smile "If you changed for the worse, you wouldn't have been able to promise, you would have made up an excuse or something. Welcome back home, James."


	4. You Can Remake

_**Chapter 4: In Time You**_ _**Can** **Remake**_

Three months later

Mike started laughing, "You want a raise? Are you serious? You have barely even worked this job for three months, much less long enough to gain a raise. James, I like you kid, but even still I have to think about the betterment of the company as the manager and owner of this Freddy Fazbears."

"Hear me out though, if I get a raise, it will be because of me doing a second job for you guys! Main Animatronic Mechanic and Supervisor. If they have any upgrades or major repairs are needed, I can take care of it. If I think there should be more animatronics, I run it by you, and if you say yes, I then make more animatronics. If I believe there could be more attractions, then I run it by you, and once again if you say yes, I will do it, as long as you provide me with the necessary resources. And also, yes, I do understand that I would almost always be here. But hey, if it all goes to hell, you can dump it all on me and I will be the scapegoat. It is a win-win, Mike." James said, causing Fredbear, who asked Mike to call her Goldie, to laugh in his head.

 _"Little one, don't you think this is gonna cause your Uncle Foxy to get mad at you for depriving yourself of sleep, again?"_ Goldie giggled, making James' face go pale, which only served to make Goldie giggle more.

"-ames? James! Are you okay? You just finished talking, and then all of a sudden you blanked out and now you look like you have seen a ghost." Mike said, now worried for the young adult.

"Oh, its nothing. I just realized how Foxy is gonna react when he realizes I am gonna end up depriving myself of sleep again by taking this second job, if you say yes." James said, beginning to think of something he can tell Foxy to keep him from getting mad.

 _"Oh, there is nothing you can say, little one, as Foxy is gonna be so mad he will refuse to listen, and you know it~!"_ Goldie giggled some more, making James face-palm and groan.

"Yes, you can have the job. I will pull some strings with the higher ups, but I need you to come back to my office in 4 hours to sign all the paperwork. Does that sound okay to you, James?" Mike laughed out, at James expense.

 _ **"JAMES!"**_ Everyone could hear Foxy screech, which showed that Foxy figured out what exactly James taking that job entailed.

* * *

5 hours later

James closed the door to his apartment, walked over to his couch and landed face first onto it, his body hanging half off. "Halt! Identify yourself, intruder! I have 9-1-1 ready to notify, so if you don't tell me who you are, I will let the-" rang out a voice through the apartment.

"Shut uuuup! You know who I am, James!" James said, not even lifting his face from the couch, causing a notification to be sent to James' phone that something was notifying the police of an intruder "So, I swear if you notify the police over _nothing_ Jameson, I will reverse all of the controls in your servos and joints for two weeks!" James almost yelled at the voice, which made it stop.

A small robot, the size of a boy, walked around the corner glaring at James. "James, if you do that, after those two weeks are up, I will make your time here a living hell for the two weeks after." Jameson said, which made James slowly look up at him.

"Who created you?" James asked, making Jameson nervous "Who went to the dump, searched for three days, and saved you? Who had to have their boss pull strings to keep you from getting scrapped?"

"You did, James." Jameson said kinda quietly "I'm sorry, dad." James immediately groaned out something about not being Jameson's father, and about Jameson being his brother. "I won't see you as a brother until you upgrade my body to a normal size!" Jameson complained, making James groan even louder.

"I will upgrade you when you grow up some more mentally, Jameson." James said, causing Jameson to pout. "That is exactly what I am talking about." James pointed at Jameson's pouting. "You need to learn to stop being a little child. I created the second full sentient and sapient AI when I was 10 and it is being a little baby. IF you decided to actually grow up and learn some responsibility, you could have a grown up body by now."

"Fine, I will prove to you I am grown up!" Jameson said, looking determined to get his upgraded body so he can't be called short-stack by James anymore, and so Cupcake couldn't either.

"And that just tells me your not, not yet anyway." James pointed out. "When your grown up, you shouldn't have to prove it. It should be evident in the way you act. Anyway, I need to get to sleep so I can work tomorrow, and you need to go finish your research assignment I assigned you to make sure your actually learning something." Jameson immediately got nervous and ran off, causing James to sigh in relief, and collapse back onto the couch.

* * *

Two months ago

James came home from work, and began pulling up public documents on the history of Freddy's Pizzaria while he has been gone, searching and checking case after case, eventually ending on the one about his fathers killers. _'I am sure it has to mention Jameson here somewhere!'_ James thought, before noticing a story about how some man found a deactivated and severaly damaged animatronic, before selling it to a landfill as scrap for hundreds of dollars. James could feel his blood run cold, as he got this gut feeling that something was wrong.  
 _"... ms.. n hr m... Jms.. Cn her m... Jams.. Cn yu her m... James! Can you hear me?"_ Goldie repeated over and over until James finally could understand some of what she was saying.

"G-Goldie?!" James gasped, jumping when he heard her basically yell in his mind.

 _"Finally! James, I know where Jameson is, I had Freddy talk to Mike and he got Mike to pull some strings, and just saved Jameson, or whats left of him, from being permanently scraped! He is at mmmpph mmpph, mmmmpph mph..."_ Goldie droned on an on, James not able to understand any of it anymore, not even able to process the name of the scrapyard, upon learning the information that his creation, his brother, wasn't dead forever. Next thing he knew, he was already out at his car, getting in and about to drive off to nowhere, as he wasn't able to make out where Goldie had said he was.

 _'Goldie, where did you say he was?'_ No response _'Goldie?... Goldie?!... GOLDIE?!'_ James screamed in his mind to no avail. _'We must have lost mental connection for now! DAMMIT!'_ James hit the wheel as he mentally screamed out to the void... before he heard a whisper in response.

 ** _'J-e-r-e-m-y-'s J-u-n-k...'_** Whispered the voice, but it wasn't Goldie's, and the presence it left sure wasn't friendly.

 _'H-Hello? Wh-Who are you?'_ James said mentally, his mind filled with fear, causing him to stutter even in his mind.

 ** _'G-o t-o J-e-r-e-m-y-'s J-u-n-k... M-e-e-t t-h-e i-m-p-o-r-t-a-n-t m-a-n... F-i-n-d y-o-u-r c-r-e-a-t-i-o-n...'_** The voice replied cryptically, without answering James' question.

 _'Answer me! Who are you!'_ James mentally yelled, filled with confidence now against the voice, until he heard the blood curdling chuckle from nowhere yet everywhere resonate through his mind.

 ** _'A-l-l w-i-l-l b-e a-n-s-w-e-r-e-d w-h-e-n t-h-e a-n-s-w-e-r-s a-r-e n-e-e-d-e-d... G-o-o-d l-u-c-k...'_** The voice chuckled, before James could feel the presence that was causing him chills to recede, causing him to let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding.

 _'Great, now I have two ghosts down my back.'_ James sighed, before driving off to 'Jeremy's Junk'.

* * *

2 weeks later

"I think... I... am almost... done!" James said, as he screwed in the last bolt and then hit enter on his keyboard. Suddenly, the eyes in front of him opened, as innocent as they were years ago, and looked straight at him.

"Wh-Who are you?..." James heard a voice of that of a young child speak.

"Jameson, its me, James." James said with a small smile. "I saved you from the junkyard, brother." Jameson's eyes widened immensely, filling up with oils and cleaners, before jumping at and hugging James as tight as he could manage.

"JAMES!" Jameson's young voice ran out, happy to have seen his creator, friend, and brother again, after so long in a purgatory state. James couldn't help it and began to cry in joy that his young brother was back, his creation fixed.

* * *

1 week later, 1 month ago

"James?" Jameson spoke out. "Why not create another animatronic to help you with organization of... well... everything?"

"Because, Jameson, I don't have the parts. All I have left after fixing you is just a few optics, a motherboard and CPU, and some ram drives. I don't have any of the mechanical parts left." James said, as if it was obvious.

"James? Doesn't Chica carry around a fake cupcake? Why not create one like that with just a lot of processing so you can ask them to store and organize digital documents, and they can have me organize the apartment." Jameson said innocently, trying to help James.

"... Well then, your a genius." James said smiling, glad Jameson is learning and has figured out some clever ideas, and then he suddenly realized how terrible Jameson's rebellious stage is gonna be.

* * *

James walked up to the pizzeria for his night shift, the last one before he starts his second job at Freddy's: Animatronic Engineer, Repairman, and Supervisor, and the only one he gets to train the newest night-guard. He ended up getting more for his second job than originally planned, and it is causing him stress. In his toolbox he brings to and from work is a sleeping animatronic: Cupcake. And behind him is a small, young animatronic: Jameson.

"James, are you suuuure we should bring Cupcake? I mean, won't she just complain all night about being bothered?" Jameson complained, being a hypocrite without realizing it at the time. "And what is the point of me being here? This just brings up bad memories.." Jameson said the last part while holding a hand over his chest, and James picks him up.

"Its okay Jameson, nothing is gonna happen to you. I won't allow you to get hurt again, okay? Your my creation, and my younger brother, and it is my duty to protect you." James reassured Jameson, hugging him gently while carrying him into the pizzeria.

"Uhhh... James? Where are the others?" Jameson said, looking around the pizzeria, seeing the stage empty and cove open, also empty, before getting nervous.

"Its okay Jameson, they are probably all at the new part of the building. I mean, did ANY of us expect them to turn Parts and Service into a complete animatronic hospital with enough rooms that if the Toys arrived today, needing repairs, while at the same time the other animatronics needed repairs, they would all get their own rooms? I sure didn't, and I don't think you did. So its fine, they are just exploring. Let's go to the office." James said, comforting Jameson after he put him down and is beginning to lead him to the security office, toolbox in hand.

"But something doesn't feel right James..." Jameson whined out, getting paranoid and scared, causing James to laugh softly at his brother's antics.

"That's probably because you have your thumbs on backwards." James points out, before starting to laugh louder and louder as Jameson blushes and rotates his thumbs so they don't look broken, before suddenly they both hear a window shatter and they both tense up, going quiet. "W-We need to get to the security office and check the cameras." James grabs Jameson's hand and begins to drag him off to the security office.

* * *

A few minutes later

Bonnie sneaks down the left hall right after he sees the camera at the end of it's light turn off, signalling the security guard is looking at the other hallway, and he can go down the hallway without getting caught. He saw Chica go down the right hallway some few seconds ago, and knows she hasn't been caught yet because he heard the kitchen doors open gently and quietly swing shut, so he continues to stealth down the hallway. When he sees the light to the left hall's camera come on, as the screen changes from one area to another Bonnie ducks into the storage room, staying in the camera's blind-spot for a bit, his eye slightly peaking out of the doorway to watch for when the camera goes off.

 _Meanwhile_

James is flipping from camera to camera, trying to find the shattered glass, and the intruder, every so often checking the halls, kitchen, and storage rooms to make sure nobody is coming down them. Suddenly, Jameson, who has been constantly talking about getting his new body, goes silent, and James stops flipping through the cameras. James had changed to the main stage, and everything was floating. James thinks out "Fredbear, is that you?", and he immediately gets giggles in response.

"No, but it is funny watching you squirm in paranoia, so I am not gonna tell you what is going on~" Fredbear teased at James, before Bonnie and Chica slowly entered his office, completely silent, and so did Foxy via the open vent that needs a new cover. All three of them sneaked up on James and Jameson, before the poked their backs and all three of them screamed "Boo!" in James and Jameson's ears, making them both jump so high that when they landed James' chair topples over with James in it, getting caught by Bonnie and Foxy, and Jameson lands on the ground and looses his balance, falling over into Chica's arms, while the animatronics laughed at the two surprised brothers.

"H-How? How did you guys shatter glass and fix it so fast, and the tables and chairs! Wh-What?! And better yet, why tonight?!" James asked, completely confused and still shaking from how surprised he was. "And for that matter, where is Jeremy? The shift starts in 15 minutes, and I am supposed to teach him how to do this stuff! He is the one that said he wanted to work with animatronics!"

"Well, we knew you would be getting here before he did, and last time we pulled a prank on you was when you were what, nine? So we decided to pull a prank on you, and we didn't shatter any glass. We used all of the intercoms except the ones right outside the two doors and the one in here, so as to cause it to sound like it shattered glass, but in reality, nothing was broken. And we expect Jeremy to be getti-" Suddenly, a loud CRASH interrupted a giggling Bonnie, and all the animatronics looked at each other nervously, and the camera goes black.

"Jameson, stay here. Chica, look after Jameson while me, Foxy, and Bonnie investigate what just happened." James told the animatronics, in a commanding tone, before walking down the East Hallway, signalling Bonnie to follow him and Foxy to go down the other hallway.

James was holding a flashlight and taser in hand, ready to shoot the taser's prongs at anything that moved that wasn't Bonnie, Foxy, or the missing Freddy. Suddenly, he could hear footsteps, really quietly, and the rubbing of jeans as if someone was walking. When James entered the main floor, he saw a shadowy figure standing near the doorway, and one of the two glass doors shattered behind him.

"Oh, James!" Said the figure, who James quickly realized was Jeremy, before immediately frowning, ready to question why Jeremy broke the door. "I just arrived and the door was already shatt- LOOK OUT!" Jeremy said, practically screaming the last part, before James spun around, and blindly shot the taser, hearing a loud zapping noise as the prongs hit home, and heard a metal weapon clatter to the floor, almost like a knife. Foxy just turned from the West Hall, having been checking the storage room before hearing the shouting.

"Jeremy, call the police, there was a warrant out for this man's arrest on the news today! He was wanted for child rape, murder, kidnapping, and grand theft!" James said quickly and urgently, recognizing his face as a wanted criminal named Samuel Cane. He quickly tied him up, and Jeremy ran off to the office to make the call with a company phone.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Hello! Thank you for all of the comments, and sorry for taking so long to continue!**_

 _ **Thank you to PrismMaster and User36925 for reviewing, and sorry for taking so many chapters to comment back!**_

 _ **If any real life people reflect Samuel Cane, I can assure you, it is merely coincidence. I had a dead line I set for this chapter, and if I hadn't quickly and randomly bs-ed up a name, I wouldn't have gotten it out in time. Thank you for reading up until now, and I hope you read the next chapter!**_

 _ **If anyone would like to volunteer as a beta-reader, that would be great! I would love to have a beta-reader for this story, especially one that can have my email and make sure I actually write! Plus, do remember, being my beta-reader means you get to see the next chapter earlier, and there will hopefully be less mixed tenses in sentences, like no more**_ " _ **realized**_ it was Jeremy, before immediately frowning. He _**walked**_ over to Jeremy, ready to question why Jeremy broke the door. 'I just arrived and the door was already shatt-LOOK OUT!' Jeremy _ **says,**_ practically-" _**Past tense, past tense, NOPE, not past this time, PRESENT tense! That is what the first draft looked like. I fixed all of the ones I saw before posting it. If anyone else notices it, please, let me know via PMs or in the reviews!**_


End file.
